Jesse
"Everyone's running away... except for you." - Gabriel the Warrior to '''Jesse' after the unleash of the Wither Storm'' Jesse is the main protagonist of Minecraft: Story Mode. Jesse is the playable character, and their gender and look is chosen by the player. The male version is voiced by Patton Oswalt, and the female is voiced by Catherine Taber. Jesse can also be chosen as a white male, Asian male, black male, white female, Asian female, or a black female. Marriage If Jesse is any female or a white male he/she would get a chance in episode 5 to get engaged to Petra/Lukas. Petra you can marry her in the beginning of episode 5. The requirements include. In the first episode when Petra and Gabriel get sucked into the tractor beam, you will have to rescue Petra. In episode 3 in the grinder, choose to save Reuben and axel rather than the amulet. Lukas you can marry him in the beginning of episode 5. The requirements include. In the first episode instead of choosing to warn Gabriel, rescue Lukas from the iron golem in the basement. Don't let Lukas leave your gang ever either. Jesse if you don't marry Petra or Lukas, they both would get married to each other in the start of episode 5 Biography Jesse is the main protagonist of all the five episodes of Minecraft Story Mode. He/she is the character played by the player and his/her choices may change the outcome of the game. Appearance Jesse can be customized into a White Male, a Mixed Male, a Black Male, a White Female, a Mixed Female, and a Black Female. Personality Jesse is generally kind to his/her friends, though he/she can be intense when in heated situations. He/she shares a rivalry with the Ocelots before Lukas joins his/her gang. He/she feels very close to Reuben and Petra, along with his/her two other friends Axel and Olivia. He/She also befriends Gabriel the Warrior, Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer, Magnus the Rogue, Soren the Architect, Ivor and Lukas. Killed Victims The list below shows the victims that Jesse has killed: * Magnus the Rogue (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) * Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer'' (Indirectly Caused, Determinant)'' * Reuben (Indirectly Caused) * Wither Storm * Numerous hostile mobs It was an accident, though he is not a murderer. Axel: Jesse is a killer? Me: Yes he killed people Relationships Reuben Reuben is Jesse's pet pig. Jesse is very close to Reuben, and cares for him like his best friend. Reuben also feels the same way about Jesse and would go to great lengths to ensure he/she is in no harm. Olivia Olivia and Jesse are very close friends. They live together in a treehouse with Axel, and the three of them work as a team for most tasks. Olivia is a very insecure person, and she often confides in Jesse for help with this anxiety. Axel Axel and Jesse are very close friends. They live together in a treehouse with Olivia, and the three of them work as a team for most tasks. Petra Petra and Jesse are also very close friends, however, Jesse feels that Petra is very mysterious, and is keen to know more about her. Lukas Jesse was earlier Lukas' rival; However, later on Lukas teams up with Jesse against Ivor and the Wither Storm. Through his/her actions, Jesse can either make Lukas feel comfortable with him/her as a friend, or not so. Gabriel the Warrior Jesse sees Gabriel as a hero and looks up to him. If the player chooses to save Gabriel from the Wither Storm, this greatly improves their relationship. Quotes *"But if that's the case, it means we win at being losers. ''"-Jesse, Episode 1 *"''People always want to talk to the guy/girl with the pig. ''"-Jesse, Episode 1 *"''You say you're not a loser. So win. ''"-Jesse, Episode 1 *"I don't know when, I don't know how, but someday, in the far future, when you're least expecting it, we will get our revenge!" -''Jesse'', Episode ''1 *"''No man left behind. That's my motto. ''"-Jesse, Episode 1 *"''There's more to life than survival! ''"-Jesse, Episode 1 *"''Can you throw up, like, inside your body? ''"-Jesse, Episode 1 *"''And that is how you shouldn't throw an egg. ''"-Jesse, Episode 2 *"''A bow in a cannon fight? Axel, there are lots of clichéd lines about this! ''"-Jesse, Episode 2 *"''Of course I'll save them. Every last one of them! We're the good guys, right? That's what we do." -Jesse, ''Episode 3 *"''Your head's gonna be abandoning your body if you don't turn around and run!" -''Jesse, Episode 4 *"''This thing is doing everything it can to protect it, and that means that I have to do everything I can to destroy it! ''"-Jesse, Episode 4 *"''This is no place for a PIG! ''"-Jesse, Episode 4 *"''I know you think I'm up here because I saved the world or something," ''-Jesse, Episode 4 Trivia * In "A Block and a Hard Place" if Jesse chooses to eat the potatoes he/she mentions that potatoes are his/her favorite food. *If you choose the Caucasian male or Caucasian female avatar, a glitch in appearance can be seen. In Episode 1, Jesse's eyes are green. However, in Episodes 2-4, they are gray. *In Episode 4 if you go into the witches hut and don't dodge the first potion and go outside and don't dodge the second potion Jesse will die and say "I...hate...witches." Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:The Order of the Stone